


Papi's babies

by 13thcatofthegate



Series: Genderswap stories [1]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, genderswap - Fandom, underswap
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, baby bones, quadrupets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: After getting back from their travels (and a bit of private time with their AUs) Sandra and Papi get a little surprise.





	1. Little surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sandra and Papi are from an AU called genderswap so they are basically the female versions of Sans and Papyrus.
> 
> This first part is a prequel and I want to know from you guys if I should continue it.

Sandra sat at her desk in her private lab under her house going over her notes about the other AUs. Just then Papi came down the steps with her own notes handing them to her sister. "I kind of feel bad about this... I liked those Papyri, maybe more than liked one of them." Sandra took off her glasses and looked up at her sister from where she was sitting.

"I know... I feel the same way." Papi stepped right next to her chair letting her sister hug her around the waist. Putting her skull closer to her belly she heard something that shouldn't be there. "Papi? You did use a magic blocker when you mated with them right?"

Papi blushed and seemed fidgety. "I-I think I did."

Sandra quickly jumped up from her chair and dragged Papi over to a med-scanner that she kept from being a doctor before she was fired. "Papi, stand still this should only take a moment."

"Hey, Sandra, those notes you gave me seem to be... wh-what's going on?" Al was coming down the steps just as the scanner was finished. Walking over to where Sandra was he could see the results. Sandra had a blank stare looking at the screen. "S-Sandra?" Papi asked not liking the looks they had on their faces. "U-Uh, P-Papi... how can I-I put this..." Al stuttered.

"You're pregnant..." said Sandra. Papi froze for a moment before her knees started to shake.

"I-I'm going to have a baby!?" Al rushed over just catching Papi before she fell to the ground. Sandra turned the screen so that Papi could see it. "Not just one, four." Papi sunk to the ground this time putting her arms around her belly. "Four... Four babies... C-Can I see their souls?"

"Not yet, it's still to early to try something like that." Sandra said sitting down with her sister. Al scratched the back of his head as he patted her on the shoulder. "Wow, there are going to be four more skeletons running around... I can't wait to tell everyone!" Al was about to take off up the steps when Papi grabbed him. "Don't tell anyone, I-I want to tell the father first."

"Oh, okay. But who is the father?" asked Al.

"...There are four of them right? Maybe all four of them are the fathers?" asked Papi getting Sandra to look at her. "It could be possible... but we won't know for a week."

"Then we'll wait a week."


	2. The fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papi tells the other Papyri that she's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more of this story.

Sans and Papyrus walked up to the door of the sisters a bit nervous about being there. They had gotten a message from Sandra asking them to come to their place. The door was opened by Stretch which surprised them. "What's going on? Why are you here?" asked Sans.

"Well I'm not the only one who got invited too." As they walked in Fell, and Swapfell were there as well. Edge and Red were sitting on the couch with Blue while Slim and Raspberry were standing against the wall. "Looks like we're all here." said Papyrus.

Soon Sandra and Papi came from the kitchen with drinks and cookies. The Papyri noticed something different about Papi. She was wearing a large sweater that was about twice the size that she needed and it went past her hips almost looking like a short dress. She didn't say a word as she quickly backed away from everyone and standing behind her sister.

"Thank you all for coming, I'd like to first say that we're sorry about running away like that." Said Sandra.

"And here I thought we did something wrong." Said Stretch.

"No, none of you did anything wrong." Said Papi quickly looking around before looking away.

"Well as much as I wish that I didn't have to call you all here after things were said and done a unforeseen result seems to have happened." Sandra looked up at her sister as the guys seemed to be on the edge of their seats.

"I-I'm pregnant..." said Papi making all the Papyri get to their feet. "WHAT!" all of them yelled rushing over to Papi.

"How did this happen?" asked Papyrus.

"Who's the father?" said Edge.

"I'm sorry." said Slim

"..." Stretch looked at her for a moment. "...How many?" Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean 'how many?' what kind of a question is that?" said Edge. Papi smiled and covered her belly with her hands. "Four."

"Four?" Slim scratched the back of his head. "...We all could be the fathers."

"That's what Sandra thinks, a week ago we found out about them. Maybe we can see if what she thinks is true." Papi pulled her soul from her body making the four smaller ones fallow but they all hid behind hers. Slowly they spread out so they could see them. They were all a shade of orange but one was a reddish color.

"Well that one is most definitely mine." Said Edge.

The bright orange one was Papyrus, the dark orange one Slims and a honey yellow one and the smallest was Stretches. Soon the Sans pushed their way between the Papyri to get a look at the souls as well.

"Oh wow, we're going to be uncles!" said Blue. Red got the biggest grin on his face that Edge had never seen before. Raspberry didn't seem to pleased as he stared at the tiny souls. Sans was happy at least putting his hands in his pockets and pulling out a ketchup packet. "Well congratulations." he downed the packet.

Papi put her soul and the little ones back. The Papyri started talking about what they should do now that they all would be getting a child in a few months.

"I think she should stay with me I can take care of her." Said Papyrus. There was a laugh from Edge. "Papyrus no offence but you're the youngest of us I don't think you'd know what to do to take care of her." Said Stretch.

"I CAN LEARN!"

Slim didn't join in but went over to Papi to talk to her. "How are you doing?" Papi looked up at him she was a foot shorter than him and always amassed her on how tall he was. "I'm doing good. So far I don't have to worry about the pains yet. But My apatite seems to have increased."

"Well you're carrying four babies that has to be a drain on your magic." Papi nodded. Slim took a look over at the arguing Papyri seeing them still deep in conversation. "Come on." He gabbed Papi's hand and went to the kitchen without anyone seeing them. Sitting her down on one of the chairs he went looking through the cupboards and fridge looking for ingredients. After a hour of them arguing they could smell something cooking. "Oh, no." said Raspberry walking to the kitchen followed by the rest of them. The counter was a mess scattered with flour and various vegetables. "Slim what are you doing?" asked Edge. He looked up from the oven, he had his jacket off and his sweater sleave rolled up. Opening the oven he pulled out what looked like a very large pizza. "Wow Slim you made that?" said Blue jumping up on a chair next to Papi. After cutting it everyone had some and they were blown away by how good it tasted.

"Okay, I changed my mind Slim should take care of her." said Stretch.

Papi let out a small laugh. "Guys, you don't have to chose who will take care of me. I'll let all of you take care of me."


	3. Tale and Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papi spends time in Tale and Fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more of this story.

Tale-

It was Papyrus who was going to take care of her first. Since it was going to be a long stay Papi came to their universe. Dean was surprised and happy once Al was able to tell him about Papi. "So that's why you've been skipping out on your lessons... okay, until those babies are born you're on leave." said Dean patting her on the shoulder. "Please take care of your self Papi, I'd like to see them running around..."

"Heh, you just want to have kids running around here again." said Papi.

"I can't help that I like teaching kids." said Dean.

"Here Papi try this, it's something called spaghetti squash apparently you can eat all of it if you cook it right." Papi sat in the kitchen tasting many of his new dishes that he tried from a cook book that she had brought. Most of the cook books when ever they were found seem to be snatched up by Mettaton, Muffet or Grillby if they were in good condition. As they were cleaning up there was a loud knock on the door and they could hear Undyne and Alphys walk through the door. "HEY, PAPYRUS!" boomed Undyne Papi normally jumped at her Undyne (Dean) coming into her house like that.

"Undyne, what brings you here?" asked Papyrus.

"Well it's been two weeks and you haven't been buy for your cooking lesson."

"Oh, I'm sorry Undyne. I was busy with taking care of Papi." Undyne finally noticed Papi as she came out of the laundry room.

"O-Oh, he-hello." said Alphys. "So you're the girl that Papyrus told me about." Said Undyne getting to her feet and grinning with her sharp teeth. For a moment it looked like she was going to beat her up until she gave a smile. "How much longer till we get to see Papyrus kid?" She asked.

"Not for a few more months." Papi said. There was a loud laugh from Undyne as she put an arm around her and moved her over to the table.

"I hope I get to see the little babybones, I think Papyrus was the last one I saw and that's when I was sill a guppy!"

They sat and talked for a few hours with Undyne trying her hardiest to embrace Papyrus like any close friend would do. After Undyne and Alphys left they went to the living room. Sans was already there settled in on his corner of the couch. Papi sat in the middle of the couch with both the brothers on either side of her as they watched some T.V. Papyrus decided he wanted to cuddle wrapping his arms around her. It had only been a few weeks and she was starting to show. Her body had made a place for the babies to start to grow and form bodies.

"So how are you feeling tonight?" asked Sans.

"Good, I think I felt one of them move today." Papyrus hugged her tighter. "You'll be leaving for Underfell soon?"

"In two days..." Papi snuggled up to Papyrus and fell asleep. Sans laughed under his breath as he got up and got a cover. Throwing it over Papi and Papyrus he headed to bed.

Fell-

"SANS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" yelled Edge as he came down the steps with a cover and pillow for Papi. "Shhhh- Boss, I'm right here. I'm trying to listen." Red sat on the couch next to Papi with his head on her belly. She was almost twice the size from when she got there and she could feel them finally moving around.

"Sans what are you doing?" said Edge. "Boss, I can hear them move. You should take a listen too." Edge sat next to them putting the pillow behind Papi to make her comfortable.

"Come on Edge take a listen." She said grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly. Once he felt one of them move his mean expression melted away as he placed his head on her belly.

"I-I can hear them." Not one second later one of them kicked him in the jaw making him sit up. "Oww- You little... Which one kicked me?" Papi raised her shirt a bit seeing the red soul shining from the one closest to him. "Yours" There was a bit of a chuckle from Edge as he put his hand back over the baby. "A little fighter then." Again the baby kicked at his hand.

Red was starting to feel like the third wheel as the night went on so he headed to his room as they were talking about names. When he opened the door he could see the outline of someone sitting at his window. Quickly a hand went up "Shhh- close the door." he knew that voice it was Sandra and he did as she said. "What brings you here Rose?" he asked walking over to her. "Checking up on your sister?"

"If I was checking up on my sister I wouldn't be in your room, would I?" She said looking out the window for a moment.

"I guess not, but why are you in my room?" Sandra closed her eyes and let out a huff that left a cloud on the window. "I wanted to say I'm sorry... I never should had run off like that. That night we shared... it, well it meant a lot to me."

Before she could say another word Red grabbed her and kissed her as hard as he could. Sandra was surprised at first but then she wrapped her arms around him kissing back. Once the kiss was done they just sat there hugging each other. Then Sandra finally spoke "So, how is my sister?" Red let out a chuckle burring his face into her shoulder.


	4. Swap and Swapfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time with Stretch and Slim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you're liking the story and if you want to read more.

Swap-

"Wow, your belly is getting big." Said Blue as he handed her a drink. Stretch gave a little laugh at his brother.

"Well I'm carrying four babies they need the room." Papi said with a little laugh. As she was taking a drink Blue suddenly hugged her almost making her spit her drink out. "Blue, give me a bit of a warning..."

"Can I see them?' he asked looking up at her with his big blue eyes. Papi sighed as she sat a bit strait in her chair getting ready to pull her shirt up high enough for him to see all of them. This was the first time any of the others got a good look at all of them.

"...Why is that one so small?" Stretch got up from his chair to see what Blue was talking about. All of them were the right size for their stage of growth but one that seemed almost a third the size of the others. "That one is mine right? And it is a bit small compared to the others."

"Do you think something might be wrong?' Asked Papi. Stretch was worried, if the other three were denying his the energy it needed to grow it could die. He called up Undyne and asked her to come over to check on Papi.

"W-Well, things seem to be fine." Stretch was waiting for it. "But your baby seems to not be getting enough sugar." Stretch let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of Papi's hand.

"It there anything I can do to help?" asked Papi. "Th-The only thing I-I can think of is to eat one sweet meal a day to make sure it get's enough sugar." The whole rest of the time Blue and Stretch made sure she had sweets available to her every day. Be it cake, cookies, or even nice cream.

Swapfell-

"M'lord, I told you I would be taking care of Papi while she's here." Said Slim as Papi sat across his lap like a kid would. While she was in this spot it made it easier for Slim to rub her belly if one of the babies was causing her pain.

"ANYTHING TO GET OUT OF WORK! YOU'LL BE DOING DOUBLE DUTIES ONCE SHE'S GONE YOU HEAR ME MUTT!!" Slim nodded as Papi flinched and let out a muffed pained noise from a sudden movement one of the babies made. "You okay?" Asked Slim as he started rubbing her belly. "Y-Yes... seems that they don't like hearing him yelling."

"M'lord, could you please not yell while she's here. I don't ask much of you, so can you please do me this favor?"

Raspberry looked shocked as he looked at his brother. "...Fine, since it seems to stress the babies I'll refrain from yelling till she leaves." Raspberry started to head for the door but paused before he opened it. "You better take care of her Mutt, if my nephew ends up hurt before he's born I'll make you pay dearly." Raspberry opened the door and left to do his patrol around snowden.

"I'm not sure if he's all talk or he'd really go through with his threats." Said Papi.

"For me he's all talk, but yea he'd do what he says if he's mad enough." Slim rubbed her belly again as she wrapped her arms around him. "How much pain have they been giving you lately?" Papi laughed a bit leaning against him.

"It's difficult to walk most of the time, they kick me at night when I don't lay the right way and they soak up all my extra magic. If I had to defend myself from an attack I wouldn't be able to do it."

"Well that's why we're taking care of you. All of us, to make sure you and our babies survive." Papi sat up to look him in the eyes. "Thank you Slim." She leaned in pressing her skull against his. For a moment it was complete silence until one of the babies moved again. Slim rubbed her belly and this time he started humming. Papi was so close to his chest she could feel the vibration from his song and it seemed to settle the babies and allowing her to drift into some much needed sleep.


	5. the birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you like the story.

It was getting close to Papi giving birth so she stayed back home with her sister. One morning Sandra came down the steps seeing her sister sitting on the couch. She looked as if she hadn't slept any of the night before. "Papi, are you okay?" She looked up with a bit of a pained expression and her arms wrapped around her belly. "Sandra... it hurts really bad."

"Oh, we better get you to Al, looks like those babies are ready to come out." Using her teleport they were there in no time. To their surprise Asz (Asgore) was there and she offered to help.

Sandra got to calling the others telling them Papi was giving birth. Soon they all shown up at Al's lab. Sandra met them and led them to the waiting room asking them to stay there until Papi had given birth and they were checked out. After waiting for a while Stretch couldn't stand it and took out his cigarettes. "Hey if you're going to smoke give me one." said Slim walking over to him.

"How much longer? This is getting nerve racking." Said Edge.

"Be patient Boss, these things take time. I mean she's giving birth to four kids." Red said. After what seemed an hour later Sandra came back to see the guys.

"Well what's the news?" said Raspberry crossing his arms.

"...All four of the babies were born healthy, But Papi is very tired."

"Is she going to be okay?" Blue asked a worried look on his face, a few of the others had the same look.

"Papi's magic is low and she's sleep deprived from the babies keeping her up all night."

"But is she going to be okay!?" Slim growled.

"In a few days she will be back to normal but she needs rest." Sandra let out a sigh. "She and the babies have been moved to one of the recovery rooms. I'll take everyone to go see her but you have to be quiet so Papi can rest."

As they came to the room Al and Asz were waiting outside. "How is she doing?" Asked Sandra.

"S-She's slowly recovering, Th-The babies seem to be j-just fine... w-well all but one." Said Al.

"I know already." Stretch spoke up.

"O-Oh, well then I don't need to tell you then."

Sandra opened the door and quietly let them in Papi was sleeping on her side and almost curled up into a ball. After sleeping like that for the last few months it was a comfortable position for her. The babies were in a long crib each bundled up in either blue or pink blankets. Sandra went over and picked up the first one wrapped up in a pink blanket. "Edge, this one is your's." She handed it over to him and a bit of a smile crossed his face. "A girl... I got a little girl." There were some chairs around the room and he headed over to one followed by Red. "Papyrus, here's your's" He was handed a boy and he almost shouted out with joy but then remembered Papi was sleeping. "Slim, the other boy is yours." As soon as she picked him up away from his sister he started to fuss letting out quiet cries. "That leaves the smallest girl." Sandra carefully brought her over to Stretch. He was almost too afraid to take her since she was only as big as his hand. "Now I see why you were so nervous Stretch." Said Sans seeing how small his baby was.

She started to move and make a bit of a fuss loud enough for Slims boy to hear her. That's when they noticed their souls glowing as they seemed to call out to each other. "I-Is that what I think it is?" asked Slim.

"A soul connection, yea, I think it is." Said Stretch.

Papi slept soundly for a whole day not even waking when the babies had started to cry when their fathers picked them up. The Papyri insisted on staying close to her and the babies until she awoke with Slim sitting the closest to Papi.

"So you spent the whole day with them, have you picked out names?" Papi asked holding the smallest of the babies.

"Hecate..." said Edge. "Isn't that the name of a goddess?" asked Papi.

"Hermes." said Slim. "Another deity name, the messenger god."

"Michael."Said Papyrus. "Protector of man..."

"Gabrielle." Said Stretch. "...Wow, you guys really got a lot of hopes for them." The one called Gabrielle that she was holding stared to cry again her soul glowing bright as Hermes responded to her cries.

"A soul connection!?... How did that happen?" Papi asked as Slim brought Hermes over to her so that the two could be closer.

"Do you think it caused Gabrielle to be born smaller than the others?" asked Papyrus.

"No, I think it was because she was going to be born small it why it happened. She must had been stressed and her brother saved her from dieing." said Slim.

"You're telling me those two are sharing life energy just because the runt was about to die?" said a voice from the door. It was Raspberry and the other Sans that had come to check on things. Sandra pushed by the others and when she went by Raz she smacked him in the back of the skull. "How are things sis?"


	6. 5 years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years after the babies are born. Sandra and Red make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the story, and if you want more.

5 years later-

"Hurry, hurry! Mama is going to be mad she forgot her candy!" Yelled Michael as the four of them ran past the library. Hecate was running ahead of everyone making sure no trouble was in their path home. Hermes was carrying Gabrielle on his back running just as fast as his brother. "Come on sis, we're almost there." he said being careful not to slip in the snow. Just as soon as they reached the door it was opened by Stretch and all four of them ran past him to the couch. Hecate ran for the kitchen where their mother was waiting holding a candy bar. Papi came to Gabrielle where Hermes had sat her. "Next time you go out I want one of you to carry a spare incase she forgets again." Stretch sat on the other side of Gabrielle as she ate.

"I'll make sure to carry some candy mama." Said Hermes. Papi had been fixing lunch when they had rushed back home.

For the last five years their fathers had been showing up to spend time with the children. They all agreed that it would be best that they stay with their mother until they could travel. Over time they found out each of the children took on the attitudes of their fathers.

Hecate, the first born saw it upon herself to be in charge and keep the other three in line. Although she at times got them in trouble in more ways than one.

Michael, the cheerful and high energy one of the four. Never sad, always there for his brother and sisters.

Hermes, the strongest of all of them but never one to force his way to be in charge. Even though he could easily put his sister in her place.

Gabrielle, the youngest and smallest. She has a low blood sugar problem and needs sweets to keep her energy up. Even though all of their fathers treated them the same the uncles didn't. Many times Papi had caught Raspberry calling Gabrielle "Runt" or Blueberry getting a bit rough playing with them. Sans and Red never did anything wrong but she had caught Red taking some of the candy before. Sandra was the best aunt anyone could ask for with staying up late watching movies and eating late night snacks.

"Sandra?"

"Hum?" She was sitting on the couch with Red after the kids were put to sleep.

"I was wondering..." He said rubbing the back of her hand. "About what?"

"...If you'd like to... you know have a kid like your sister?" Sandra poked him in the ribs.

"Are you asking me to have a kid with you?"

"...Yea, why not? We've been together for five years now." She looked around at the scattered toys and a few bowls of what the kids had been eating earlier.

"So, You'd go through everything? Me getting fat, having to wake up all hours of the night to take care of a crying baby. The mess they make?"

He looked around the room seeing the remains of the four tornados. "...Yea, one would be way easer to take care of than four." Sandra grinned at him before wrapping her arms around him and burring her face into his chest and letting out a sigh.

"When do you want to start?" She asked.

Red got the grin this time showing that gold tooth of his. "How about tonight?"

"Dose that mean we'll be getting a cousin?" said a voice from upstairs. Sandra looked up to see all four of the kids hanging on to the banister and giggling.

"Well that killed the mood, You guys better get to bed before Edge get's woken up." The kids quickly ran for their room but Hecate stayed behind still grinning at her aunt and uncle before Red gave her a glare that made her leave.

"Lets clean up this mess first, that bunny at the hotel owes me a night stay. We can finish this discussion there." Red jumped up and quickly helped with cleaning up the kids mess.


	7. Red and Sandra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Sandra agree to have a kid but she's keeping something from Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it. I might do a side chapter of Red and Sandra's time at the hotel.

Sandra and Red made it to the hotel and was greeted by a large bunny monster. "Sandra, here to collect on your bill?"

"Yea, by the way how is your wife? The kid doing good too?" Red looked at her for a moment. The two talked for a couple minutes before she was given a key. Sandra headed for the steps and took the ones headed down. "Wait the rooms are upstairs." said Red.

"Yes, they are. But the best ones are down here." Red growled a little bit but followed her. They made it to the room and she was right. The room was clean and romantic lit with the bed covered in satin looking sheets. "Wow, this is nice. How did you get such a nice room?"

Sandra took off her jacket and put it on a lounge chair in the corner. "I helped the bunny's son, He broke a few bones falling off a short cliff in waterfall."

Red was still looking around the room when he heard the snaps of Sandra's jumper. Turning to look at her she walked up to him slipping her arms around him under his jacket and giving him a kiss. "So, you want to continue our talk?"

"Hell yes!"

A few weeks later Sandra came through the door carrying food along with Red and almost instantly the children took the bags from them and took them to the kitchen. She quickly plopped herself down on the couch as Papyrus stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Pappy." Said Red sitting next to Sandra. "I could use a cup of water." she said hearing Hecate call out that she got it. Papi came out of the kids room after she heard her sister.

"Sandra! Don't tell me you carried those bags in your condition!"

"What, I'm only pregnant. Red helped me carry most of it anyway." Hecate came over handing Sandra a glass of water. "Thank you sweetheart." She climbed up on the couch next to her aunt as her mother came down the steps. "You told me to take care of myself when I was pregnant, you seem to push yourself unnecessarily."

"Papi, you were carrying four, I'm only carrying one." Soon the other three children were back crawling up on the couch pushing Red off of it. Red had notice the children seemed to be more protective of their aunt than he was. He didn't mind once the kids were in bed he'd have all the time he wanted with her.

"Has it started kicking yet?" asked Michael as they started cuddling up to her. "Not yet, but it's been moving around a bit."

Red went into the kitchen to help Papyrus put away things. Things were quiet, unnaturally quiet with Papyrus. "Okay there has to be something up." Looking at Papyrus he seemed to be a bit startled. "It's nothing... it's just that... the kids will be going to our universes soon."

"And?" Papyrus rubbed his skull. "Papi, she won't be able to see the kids for a while. Not till her sister has her baby."

"Why not hold off letting the kids go till after?" Papi walked in hearing them talking. "Unlike me, my sister, the reason she didn't have kids sooner is because of her low HP."

Red looked out to the couch seeing her and the kids. "She's afraid that she could die giving birth..." Red quickly looked back at Papi. "What? She never told me this."

"She didn't want to worry you Red, She still feels guilty about running away from you the first time." Red looked over at Papyrus. He knew why he was worried Sandra was like his brother and the idea of any of any Sans dieing would upset him.

Later Sandra was able to pull away from the kids and down to her lab. She had moved her room down there once the kids were born to let them have her old one. She was tired but didn't let it show while she was around the kids. Crawling onto her bed she curled up a bit wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you okay?" Opening her eyes she saw Red standing in front of her. She gave a half hearted smile and a nod. He sat down on the edge of the bed making her grab his hand.

"Papi told me..." Sandra looked up at him. "That you're afraid that you might die..."

Sandra didn't want to look at Red but she still held onto his hand. "It's a high risk for someone like me... you saw that it drained a lot of my sisters magic and took her two days to recover."

Red started stroking her skull as tears started to well up in her eye sockets. "Don't cry Rose, I'm sure everything will be fine."


	8. Good bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids leave to spend time in the other universes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you guys are liking the story.

A few days later all the Papyri came to take the children home with them. "Mama, why can't we stay? We want to see our cousin when it's born." Said Michael.

"Michael, we can't." said Hecate. Sandra was standing with Red and the other Sans as Papi was making sure each of the children had what they needed for their first trip to the other universes. "So you're not going to be able to travel for a while." asked Sans.

"Yes, I'll be staying here till the little one is born." Sans was getting a bit close making Red get fidgety.

"Well I hope things go alright and the child doesn't turn out like the 'runt'." Blue was the one to smack Raspberry in the back of the skull this time. "How many times do we need to tell you to stop calling her that."

Sans backed away as Papyrus called for him and the others.

"I want all of you to behave and listen to your fathers." Said Papi giving all of them a hug before they walked over to them. "And you guys better take care of them!" Red was still standing with Sandra as they started leaving. "I'll be back soon, okay." He gave her a kiss and ran over to Edge and Hecate and they disappeared. Papi stood there as the room was empty and the home quiet. Sandra walked over to her sister. "Are you okay sis?" she looked up at her as tears started to stream down Papi's face.

"No, I'm not..."

Michael-

"Come on, there's one more person I'd like you to meet." said Papyrus as he led Michael down the hall of the castle and to the thrown room. For the last two days they had been running around the underground meeting everyone. Once they entered the thrown room he quickly grabbed his fathers hand and hid behind him once he saw the flowers. "What's wrong?"

"That talking flower could be here..."

"....Talking?... Flowey?"

"AH! PAPYRUS!" said a loud booming voice making Michael jump as Asgore appeared. He was way bigger than his father and he thought Papyrus was a giant. "Hello your highness, I'd like you to meet Michael, my son."

"OH, YOUR THE BOY HE'S BEEN TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT." Michael nodded still hiding behind his father.

"Come on he isn't going to bite." Looking up at his father he stepped from behind him but still held onto his hand. Asgore was able to see him better now and he had a grin on his face.

"HE LOOKS LIKE YOU DID WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG." Papyrus smiled.

Hecate-

"So this is your daughter." Undyne stood her arms crossed over her chest as Edge stood next to Hecate. At first She was holding onto her fathers hand so he knew she was still with him but once everyone knew who she was he allowed her to walk without hanging on to him. Now they were at Undynes and Edge wanted to see if she was more like him than her mother. "Well lets see what the kid can do." There was a dummy set up and it seemed a bit ticked that Hecate was going to be fighting with it.

"WELL COME ON KID I ANT' GOT ALL DAY!" grumbled the dummy. To everyone's surprise Hecate was able to slam the dummy into the nearby wall leaving a crack in it. Undyne was speechless looking at the crack. "That's my girl." Edge laughed picking her up and giving her a hug.

"Wow, okay. She's got some potential." said Undyne.


	9. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle is starting to feel lonely and Sandra's baby is on it's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one.

Gabrielle-

Stretch was walking around Snowden with Gabrielle bringing her to Muffits. Once the spider monster saw her she scooped her up giving her a spider doughnut.

"Awww, Stretch, she's a cute one." Gabrielle started to get tears in her eyes as she nibbled on the doughnut. "What's wrong sweaty?" asked Muffit.

"..." Stretch took her from Muffit and cuddled her in his arms. "I want my brother..." Gabrielle whimpered. Stretch looked at Muffit before turning his attention back to his daughter. "I'm sorry sweaty, he's in swapfell."

"..." Gabrielle's soul started to glow as tears started to stream down her face.

Hermes-

Slim and his son were following Raspberry as they checked the traps when Hermes stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Raspberry stood there his arms crossed. Slim walked over to him as Hermes clutched his chest. "Oww- my sister is calling me... she's upset..." Hermes soul was glowing and seemed to cause him some pain.

Slim looked over at Raspberry and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, go." Slim nodded grabbing Hermes and disappearing.

Stretch was still at Muffits when Slim and his son appeared. Gabrielle jumped from her fathers lap and ran for her brother crying and giving him a hug. "Damn, didn't think you'd bring him to his sister." Slim went to the bar sitting two seats from Stretch so that the kids could sit there as well. "That soul connection is a strong one, it was causing Hermes some pain."

"Really?" Stretch looked at the two their souls still glowing as they held hands. Muffit took their order and brought the kids a milk shake.

After some time Slim headed back home with Hermes and told Gabrielle if she ever needed her brother they'd show up any time.

Sandra was walking around in her lab when she felt a sharp pain that made her crumple to the ground and breath hard. Red or Papi wasn't there and she was starting to panic as another sharp pain hit her making her scream. Soon Red came running down the steps seeing her on the floor. "SANDRA! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"It's the baby... I-I think it's time, AH!"


	10. ...(yea, I know.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is really worried.

Once again everyone was at Al's lab in the waiting room. Red paced back and forth until Hecate came over to him. "Uncle Red, maybe you should sit down. I'll get you a drink if it will make you feel better."

"Not unless you can sneak me some mustard kid." Edge let out a sigh and pulled something from the bag he had with him. "I was going to save it for later but it looks as if you need it now." Tossing it to him Red saw that it was a bottle of fancy mustard.

"Thanks Boss." Just then the door opened and Papi stepped into the room, everyone got to their feet. "Red, I was asked only to get you. The others have to stay here."

"Mom, is aunt Sandra okay?" asked Gabrielle. Papi hushed her daughter as if she didn't want them to know something. "Red?" He handed Hecate the bottle and followed Papi. The whole walk to the room was quiet and not a good sign. When they made it to the room Papi stayed at the door letting Red go in on his own. As soon as he went in he spotted Sandra on a bed curled up and covered in a thick blanket but there was no sign of the baby. Red gulped getting a sinking feeling in his soul. Getting closer he could tell she was still alive (so to speak) and looked as if she was doing just fine. "S-Sandra?" She opened her eyes and gave him a smile.

"Are... are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm just fine."

"See, told you that you were going to be okay... But... where's the baby?" Sandra smiled again waving him closer. He was next to the bed now as she pulled down the cover and two little hands reached up and a little cry could be heard. Red led out a sigh of relief almost collapsing onto the bed. "Dear gods, I thought something bad did happen..."

He sat up to see the baby putting his hand where it could grab onto his fingers. "Boy or girl?" he asked. "Heh, a girl, you want to hold her?" Red nodded as he scooped her up as Sandra sat up in the bed. "Why were you hiding her?"

"I wasn't, I was just keeping her warm." The baby opened it's eyes after she calmed down hanging on tight to one of his fingers. Her eyes were bright red like his and they seemed to stare at him. "Hey, little one I'm your daddy." She let out a giggle and smiled making him get a big grin on his face.

"You have any ideas on a name for her?"

"...I always liked the name Holly."

"Holly it is then." Sandra leaned forward giving Red a kiss.

Red came back to the others with Sandra in a wheel chair carrying the baby. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief and they all got to see the baby. Raspberry actually smiled at this one and even held her. Hecate seemed to stay close to who ever had the baby making sure they didn't make the baby cry. Once the baby was returned to it's mother Hecate sat down but still kept a close eye.

Holly-

"Da-da, come one you can say it da-da." Said Red. Holly sat on the floor in front of him playing with a stuffed dragon that Dean had got her. She was a year old and only spoke a few words. "Come on Daaaadaaaa-" She smiled and giggled flopping the dragon around. "Da..." Red perked up. "Mmummum..." Red sunk his head into the carpet letting out a grown. He felt one of her small hands touch the crack on his skull. "Da... da...."

He looked up hoping she'd say it again. Crawling closer she put her hands on his face. "Da...da... da-da!" she repeated giggling. "Yea, that's right I'm your da-da." Red wrapped his arms around her giving her kisses and making her giggle more. Sandra walked up from her lab hearing the two when Red seen her he sat up picking up his daughter. "Hey, she said it! she called me da-da."

Sandra walked over to them giving Red a kiss. "Well Holly, can you say it again for mommy?"

"Da-da!" She said again hugging her father. "That's very good, another word learned. She's getting faster at picking up on them. Soon we're going to have to be careful on what we say around her."

Red let out a laugh hugging Holly.

Writers notes: Well now that you have met the children it's time to see their own stories. From here on out each of them will have their own story to tell. As for me... I will be keeping an eye on the little ones... but who's to say. They might even meet me...


End file.
